Storm Dragons
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: During a fight between the Storm Hawks and the Cyclonians, the two groups get sent to Dragon City where they form their own alliances with people of Dragon City. A crossover of Dragon Booster and Storm Hawks. R&R!
1. Prologue

Okay! A crossover of my two favorite cartoons! Storm Hawks and Dragon Booster!

I don't own Storm Hawks or Dragon Booster

Lots of reviews please.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Uh, Aerrow. I think that we've got to turn back! Our crystals are draining fast!" informed Piper as she blocked an attack from Master Cyclonis with her energy staff. 

"No! We can't! We have to stay here!" shouted Aerrow as he viciously fought with Dark Ace.

"Uh, Aerrow. I'm kinda with Piper on this one!" Finn announced as he shot an arrow from his energy crossbow at Ravess.

Slamming his fists together, a green energy slinked around Junko's hands and he threw a punch at Snipe as Radarr dashed around, aiding anyone he could in their fights. As Aerrow performed his Lightning Claw Sky Night move, Dark Ace used his own move. Holding the ends of their staffs towards each other, Master Cyclonis shot a light violet light as Piper fired an electric blue light. As the attacks collided, they ricocheted into Aerrow and Dark Ace's attacks. As the attacks met, the ground began to shake and everyone braced themselves. "Piper! Wha...What...What's happening?!" called Finn.

Piper yelled back, "Finn! I don't know!"

AS the attacks formed a swirling blue, violet, and red hole, Piper screamed as she got sucked into the hole. Slowly, everyone, not matter how hard they resisted, began to be pulled into the hole. Once the last person had been sucked inside the hole, it faded until it disappeared with a small pop and it melted into thin air.

* * *

Okay, they're going...going...gone! 

Review please!


	2. Chapter 1

Okay. Uh, there's nothing I can really comment on at the moment. Life is okay right now...except summer's nearly over:(

Okay, I don't own Storm Hawks or Dragon Booster

Lots of reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Lying on the ground in a heap, moaning, the Strom Hawks attempted to drowsily sit up. "Ugh. Where are we?" Aerrow groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. 

"Uh, I dunno." Informed Junko as he got off of Finn and Radarr.

"Uh, Piper. You're the person who knows everything. Besides, you're the navigation and tactics girl of this group. Where are we?" asked Finn.

"Well, I have no clue where we are. All I know is that we're not in Atmos anymore!" screeched Piper as she stood up.

"Oh, I think I'm getting a terrible rash." A familiar voice proclaimed and Stork stood up, brushed himself off, and scratched his neck.

"That nice Stork, but we've got more important things to deal with at the moment. She looked around the half burnt buildings. "Hmm, it looks like this place was some sort of stables, or at least an area where they kept stuff."

"Hey. Look there's a sign. I can't read the writing. Can any of you?" wondered Finn.

Aerrow replied, "I can't make it out at all. Piper. Do you think that you could read it?"

"Uh, let me think first..." Piper requested. She stared at the sign. "No, I don't know even what language this is. I've never seen or read about it before."

"Oh, this is the end of us. Let's hope that our doom will be quick and painless." Sighed Stork.

Hearing a slight noise, Aerrow put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Quiet! Someone's coming!"

Crouching alongside a wall, they saw three teenagers and a small boy riding enormous lizards rode into the burnt area. "Well, I won that race so easily...again. This is why I'm the point leader." Bragged a female voice as she leapt off her lizard. Something caught her bright emerald green eyes. "Guys. Look at these footprints. Someone was here...and still here by the looks of it. Please don't let it be the Dragon Eyes again. This would be the third time this week!"

"Whoa! Check out those drac things! What are they?!" Lance exclaimed pointing at something and the Storm Hawks looked at where he was pointing.

In the center of the area, they gulped as they saw their energy weapons in plain view. Hearing a device locking sound, they saw a teenage girl with electric blue hair standing in front of them, a green device on her wrist that was pointed directly at Aerrow's chest. "Okay, here's the deal. I'll give you ten seconds to say who you are and what you want or I'll shoot. Deal?" She bartered.

Radarr growled and Aerrow started, "Deal. We're the-"

"10...9...8..."

"The Storm Hawks. We-"

"2..1..0! Beep! Time's up!

Shooting six green traps from the green device on her wrist, the Storm Hawks struggled to get loose from the traps. "Hey! You went back on the deal!" shouted Aerrow as he tried to break free.

"Well, that's too bad," the girl drawled, "answer this first. Are you working from Word Paynn?"

"What?! No we're not working for that guy!" snarled Piper.

"Oh. Okay then. I can let you down." The girl declared and took out a staff similar to Piper's energy staff.

Whacking each of the traps on the members of the Storm Hawks, they fell to the ground, scooped up their weapons as Radarr attempted to lunge at her with a growl. "Okay! Who are you?! And where are we?!" demanded Finn as he aimed his energy crossbow to the center of her. "And I'm not afraid to shoot this puppy. I also never miss my target."

"Finn. Don't worry. She can't do anything. We got her cornered. She won't be able to stand a chance against our weapons. So, whoever you are. Who are you? And where are we exactly?" Aerrow asked.

"Oh, that's the game." The girl sneered. "Okay then. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

* * *

Oh, that is so Kitt. Attack first, ask questions later...it works for you. Honestly, wouldn't you do the same thing hmm? 

Lots of reviews please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Alright! Update!

This is what happens when you get sleep and can think:P

Reviews needed

Enjoy

I don't own Storm Hawks or Dragon Booster

* * *

"Alright. My name is Kitt Wonn, the point leader at dragon racing at the All City track. You're in Dragon City. Didn't you know?" Kitt introduced as she leaned back against one of the burnt walls. 

"Well, uh, no. We're never been here before. Uh, what Terra are we on?" questioned Aerrow.

"Terra? In Dragon City, we have seven different city levels. You're in Penn Stables in Mid City."

"Levels? Oh, we don't have those. What about squadrons?"

"Huh? Uh, we have racing crews and street crews."

"Crews? Well, what about rides? Do you have any of those?"

"Rides? We ride dragons if that's what you mean."

"Uh, not really, but okay."

"Well, is there something else you wanna know?" droned Kitt.

"I'm good." Answered Aerrow.

Finn weakly asked, "Uh, your dragon things. Do they breath fire or fly or something like that?..."

"Oh, sometimes I wish that they could. It'd be handy. Well, instead, ours can run at nearly 200 miles per hour. They have this stuff called mag energy or material that us folks around here call draconium. We've got it in our suits and dragons got it in their bones and stuff can be attracted to it, like gear. Everyone uses at least one type of gear." Kitt explained as she took off her pink glove and looked at her nails.

"Oh, that's safer...I think...I guess...I hope..." Finn trailed off.

The red dragon gave an angry roar and Kitt decided, "Oh. We're the Penn Racing crew. The red dragon is mine and he's called Wyldfyr. That tiny blue one is Fracshun and Lance rides him and Lance is that small overly hyper and addicted to eating all the time kid. That one that's an big, fat, green ugly mug is Cyrano and he's ridden by the talks waaay too much in terms people can't understand, Parmon Sean. And that egocentric, snobbish red and blue dragon is Beau and he is ridden by the most egocentric, annoying, and snobbish person that, unfortunately, is the leader of this crew, Artha Penn."

"Well, we're the Storm Hawks and I'm Aerrow. Sky Knight and leader." Started Aerrow.

Piper introduced, "Piper. Navigation and tactics."

"Finn. Wing man and sharp shooter." Grinned Finn as he made his hands into a pair of guns and 'chica-cha'ed Kitt, causing the teenage girl to put her glove back on as she gave a scoff of disapproval.

"Stork." Stork began. He gave a loud sneeze that Kitt returned with a frown of disapproval. "Carrier pilot."

"Junko. Flight engineer and um, heavy ballistics." Responded Junko.

Radarr performed a series of martial arts moves and Kitt gave a quizzical look. Just about to open her mouth, Aerrow cut off, "We just call him Radarr. He prefers mission specialist and he isn't a pet."

"Uh huh. Yeah. Okay. These are my opinions. Okay, green dude. Stork or whatever your name is. I uh, can't find the right word to describe you. So, you'll stay as unanimous. You rhino looking alien guy...uh, Junko! Let's just say, that you're...unique. Skater boy and surfer boy called Finn. One word-" Kitt started.

"Handsome?" smirked Finn and winked at her.

"Uh, I was gonna go with egocentric, cause really, when you think about it, you think highly of yourself. Maybe you and Artha are distant cousins or something. Okay Piper. You are totally BFF material! It'd be so good if there'd be another girl around here. It's hard to deal with three idiodic boys." Kitt smiled.

"Totally agree with you sister. It'd be so nice to have a friend that's a girl around." Piper returned and they gave each other a small hug.

"Eww, tell me when it's over. This is starting to make me feel really sick." drawled Lance.

Glaring at Lance, Kitt then looked Aerrow up and down. She gave a small smile and she winked one of her green eyes at him, causing the young Sky Knight to blush a deep scarlet red. Looking down at Radarr, Kitt decided, "Urmm, I'm not too sure what you are, so I'll leave you as Radarr. You look more handy to have around than the idiots in this crew I'm part of."

Giving a small grin, Radarr leapt onto Aerrow's shoulders. "Uh, Kitt. Shouldn't you introduced the rest of us?" Parmon questioned.

"Who am I? A greeting card? Introduce yourself!" snarled Kitt.

"Artha Penn. Leader." Began Artha.

"Parmon Sean. Technician." Continued Parmon

"Lance Penn. Artha's little brother and the dracest guy ever!" cheered Lance.

"You have no idea how much they embarrass me." Kitt whispered to Piper.

Piper whispered back, "These ones embarrass me too."

Letting out a high pitched roar, everyone covered their ears as Wyldfyr roared again. "Wyldfyr! What is it Boy?!" Kitt asked.

Suddenly, the hot tempered red dragon growled as a light flashed and five dragons stood in front of them. The five dragons roared back at him and also growled. Seeing a second saddle on a red dragon, Aerrow guessed, "Hey. Guys. I think these are our rides."

"What? Those look nothing like our rides." Finn scowled.

"No. Look. That one has a second part like I do with Radarr on my ride. I seriously think that this is my skimmer!" explained Aerrow.

"You know, it actually could be possible. I mean, we're here and they ride dragons so our rides could've, well, become dragons." Piper timidly pointed out.

"Okay then, whatever. Which one's mine?!" whined Finn. He looked in his hands. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Where's my energy crossbow?!?!"

"Finn! Be patient and quiet and give me a second! Oh! Is that my energy stick on that light blue dragon?! Well, I guess that the light blue one is mine. And Junko's knuckle busters are on the green one and I guess that Stork gets the big brown one and Finn gets the crazy white one!" Piper guessed.

Gulping, Aerrow walked up to the red dragon and from Aerrow's shoulders, Radarr growled and the dragons gave a low hiss as one of her of green eyes focused on him. "It's alright Radarr. I don't think that she'll hurt you or me." Aerrow reassured and cautiously, stroked the dragon.

Soon, the red dragon bent her head down and Aerrow carefully crawled into the saddle. Shaking her head, the red dragon clawed the ground as she began to adjust to having the weight on her neck and head. "Well, the names of your dragon should be in the license on your saddle." Kitt informed. They stared at her blankly. "The place you sit. Every dragon that gets ridden has to have some sort of ID. It's mandatory in Dragon City."

Walking up to her dragon, Piper exclaimed, "Oh, mine is soooo awesome! Her name's...Dollfynn!"

"Well, mine's Dynamyte." Aerrow guessed as he continued to struggle to stay in his saddle.

"Oh, and Aerrow. Whatever you do, don't go try anything stupid like jump off now. She has to get used to it. I mean, there's more weight, no offense to Radarr, than Magma-class dragons are used to. Their riders are usually really light weight." advised Kitt as she saw Aerrow getting ready to jump off.

"Well, um, mine's, um, he's called, uh, Forse!" Junko announced.

"Uh, this one is the one that's going to lead me to my doom. His name should really be Doomsday, but instead it is called Avalanche." Mumbled Stork.

"And this bad boy is Adrenalyn!" Finn proclaimed and the white dragon gave an angry roar.

"Uh, Finn. You might wanna move cause that's not a boy. That's a girl. Adrenalyn is a girl's name. She's probably going to..." Kitt trailed off, but it was too late.

Adrenalyn created a white mag stream that picked Finn up and tossed him into one of the walls where Finn fell to the ground, dazed. "Uh...pretty, nice girl dragon." Finn drowsily remarked with a dazed grin on his face.

Staring blankly, Kitt remarked, "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope. That's Finn!" Piper shrugged.

Finally, Dynamyte clamed down and Radarr was tightly wrapped around Aerrow. "Radarr. Might wanna loosen that grip there Buddy." Recommended Aerrow and Radarr followed the request.

Seeing the brown dragon beginning to glow, Stork pointed out, "Uh, if that stuff touches me. Would I get a terrible rash? Or is it contagious?"

Rolling her dark orange eyes, Piper gave a shriek of surprise as Dollfynn maged her into the air and she flipped into the saddle. "That is so fun!" Piper exclaimed and Dollfynn gave a wide grin.

Yawning, Finn asked, "Hey, where can a guy get some sleep around here?"

Pointing at an empty stable, Kitt answered, "Right over there."

"Uh, seriously."

"Over there!"

"There's no bed."

"Well duh! Hint the word 'burned down' in burned down stables!"

"But-"

"But what?! This isn't the Hilton! Take it or leave it Buster! Oh, and hands off!"

"Wha?"

"Lots of guys wanna get with this! Don't think that I don't know what you really want! I'm on to your game!"

Taken aback by this, Finn whimpered, "Uh, okay."

"Thank you." Kitt replied. She exchanged a smirk with Piper. "Artha! Parmon! Same goes for Piper!"

"Girls. I'll never be able to understand them." Finn remarked and Kitt scowled.

Picking up an aluminum can near her foot, Kitt threw it as hard as she could at Finn's head. Hitting the target, Finn collapsed on the spot he was standing and Piper let out a laugh. "Girl! You rock!" Piper complimented.

"I know. We girls have to stick together." Kitt finished.

* * *

Okay, what can I say? Nothing, I guess. 

Don't forget those reviews:D


	4. Chapter 3

Yay! Another update!

I don't own Storm Hawks or DB

Enjoy and lotz of reviews!

* * *

The Dark Ace fell from the hole in the sky and landed expertly on the ground. Looking up, he saw Master Cyclonis and held out his arms to catch her. Like a cat, the ruler of Cyclonia landed gracefully and stood up. Hearing a loud crashing sound, they looked to see Snipe lying on the ground dazed as Ravess jumped up and brushed herself off. Kicking her brother in his stomach, she barked, "Get up idiot!" She looked around. "Where are we?"

"That would be my citadel." A sinister voice answered and the group of Cyclonians looked to see Word Paynn with a miniature version of himself looking at them.

The Dark Ace took out his red energy blade and loaded it with a Firebolt Crystal as the rest of the Cyclonians followed his suit, causing a surprised look to appear on the elder Paynn's face and the miniature version had a look of pure venom appear on his pale face. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Word Paynn and this is my son, Moordryd." Word introduced.

"I am Master Cyclonis, the ruler of Cyclonia. Where are we?" replied Master Cyclonis.

"Why should we tell you?!" sneered Moordryd and Master Cyclonis took out her red crystal.

The red energy shot from it and Moordryd yelled as it held him in the air for a few moments before crashing onto the ground. She hissed, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. Yes you do Cyclonis."

"Good. So where are we?"

"You're in Dragon City."

"Good." She answered. She looked at a machine near Word's keyboard and looked at his monitors. "Hmph. That looks incredibly weak. I can make some adjustments to that…I can make it unstoppable."

"Really?" droned Moordryd.

Word ordered, "Moordryd. Get our guests some dragons. We have very important guests."

Mumbling something, Moordryd gestured for the Cyclonians to follow him.

* * *

Standing outside of the citadel, there were three unknown black dragons, one unknown green dragon, and of course, Decepshun hissing at the dragons. Master Cyclonis surveyed the dragons with her violet eyes and concluded, "Well, these must be our dragons. Or more correctly, our rides. Obviously, the green one is Snipe's and the other three are ours."

Shocked, Moordryd asked, "How…how'd you know?"

"It's easy. All too easy." She answered.

The five of them mounted the dragons and began to walk away to Moordryd's Dragon Eye Down City Street Crew Compound.

* * *

In the main area of the compound, Dark Ace asked, "Master Cyclonis-"

"I see great promise here Dark Ace. We can easily conquer this world. The old fool's machine. We turn on him. We'll have his machine and since there's no meddling Storm Hawks or pesky Sky Knights, we can conquer this for Cyclonia! There's great promise here…great promise." Master Cyclonis explained and the Cyclonians nodded in agreement.

Seeing Moordryd gestured for him to come, the Dark Ace walked to him, his dragon following him. Once out of ear shot, Moordryd started, " I think you should work with me."

"Why are you asking me?" the Dark Ace questioned.

"It's simple. You're the only one who'd be able to pull it off. Since you're double crossing my father, you double cross your group."

"Why?"

"I know someone powerful, even more powerful than the Dragon Booster. You and I could dominate the city. Together, me and you will be unstoppable. So, how about it?"

The Dark Ace smiled and decided, "Of course."

"And here's a good way to start." Replied Moordryd and took out an eye-shaped stone. "This is a Bone-mark. The essence of the Terox. Put this puppy on your dragon, and it'll make him invincible."

Taking the Bone-mark, Dark Ace slammed it on his dragon's head and watched in amazement as he absorbed it. IN a flashing light, Dark Ace's dragon was deep colors of violet and black with spikes running down his neck and back. Quickly, it flashed to its normal formed and the Dark Ace grinned. Master Cyclonis was right; there was great promise here…great promise…

* * *

Dun dun Dunnnnnnnn!!! Backstabbing!:P

Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! I updated another story!

I don't own Dragon Booster or Storm Hawks. Wish I could though.

Gimme those reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Opening his bright green eyes, Aerrow rubbed his face as he sat up. At least there was a thing mat between him and the coarse ground. Otherwise, that sleep might have left a major backache. Looking around, he saw that he was the only one awake. The rest of them were still in a deep slumber with Radarr snoring loudly along with Junko. Getting onto his feet, he saw Dynamyte curled in a ball as she slept. Taking a single step towards her, the red dragon woke up and gave a low hiss with a angry flick of her tail. "It's alright. Take it easy Girl. I'm not gonna hurt you." Aerrow soothed as he cautiously advanced.

Rolling onto her feet, Dynamyte growled as she took a few steps back. Giving a puzzled look, Aerrow walked back to the group to see Piper wake up. "Know what Piper? I don't get my dragon. She let me on yesterday, but she's not letting me anywhere near her this morning." He told her.

"Aerrow. Just give her some time." advised Piper.

Dynamyte's tail flicked angrily again, but she slowly edged closer to her rider. Finally, she came close enough for Aerrow to reach out and touch her. He never actually took a very good look at her appearance. She was a beautiful dark shade of red with elaborate orange fire like designs. Her tail was orange and spiked and he looked at her right flank to see the Storm Hawks shield attached to her. Maging on a saddle, Dynamyte bowed her head down to allow Aerrow on. Carefully, he got on and walked her onto the track outside of the prestigious Penn Stables. Urging her forward into a run, Aerrow cheered as they began to maneuver past different obstacles, "Yeah! Ride like the wind!"

Dynamyte gave him a smile and Aerrow looked behind to see Piper racing Dollfinn behind them. This was great! It was just as good as the rest of his reckless stunts that he performed on his ride in Atmos. Soon, he slowed her down to a steady jog and he gave a huge smile. Directing her off the track, he patted the side of her head and complimented, "Good work."

Pulling her to a full stop, he leapt off to see Kitt leaning against one of the burnt walls. She had a face of hard thinking and she smiled. She remarked, "You know, you guys aren't that half bad when it comes to riding dragons. I think that you'd actually stand a good chance in a dragon race. That'll show the true speed, fire, and daring of you Storm Hawks."

Waiting in the starting gate at the All City street track, Aerrow leaned over to Kitt and whispered, "Kitt. Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. Now get ready!" replied Kitt and as she focused her attention back on the race, Wyldfyr clawed the ground.

Leaning back into his saddle, he remarked to Radarr. "Okay Buddy. We can do this. We defeated the Cyclonians and the Dark Ace easily. This can't be that much harder. All we have to do is race. And ride like the wind."

Looking down on the next two slots on his right, Aerrow gave a thumbs up to Piper and Finn. There were a lot of racers on this track. This didn't seem right for some reason, but he couldn't figure out why. The track lit up, the gate burst open and the racers sprung out of the gates. Looking down the gear on his dragon, Aerrow called, "Piper! What do we do with this stuff?!"

"Pay attention next time! It's like crystals! It gives us boosts! Like this!" Piper responded and hit a button on her saddle.

A pair of red thruster gear activated and she flew ahead of them at an intense speed. Finn rode up to him and gave a questioning look that Aerrow returned with a shrug. Suddenly, a red tipped arrow shot past them and hit a piece of gear on a red and blue dragon, causing it to fall off stride and crash into another racer. Looking behind them, they saw Ravess standing on her saddle, smiling as she played her bow and arrow like her beloved violin. Taking out his energy crossbow, Finn turned around his saddle and as he took careful aim, reported, "Got her! Firing a thunderbolt crystal, it soared towards Ravess, who narrowly avoided it, causing it to hit a purple dragon and wipe out. "Don't got her!"

From behind them, a mace ball came flying at Ravess and hit a piece of gear on the archer's black dragon. "No!" cried Ravess as her dragon wiped out, crashing hard into the track.

Kitt came zooming up beside them and they saw her deactivate green ramming gear on Wyldfyr. "Thanks Kitt. We owe you one." Thanked Aerrow.

"No problem," returned Kitt, "now, if you'll excuse me...I have a race to win!"

As she took off like Piper did, Moordryd came up next to Aerrow and extended his mag-staff with an evil grin. "Radarr! Cover me Buddy!" Aerrow ordered and took out his blue twin energy blades.

Leaping off Dynamyte, Aerrow landed expertly on Decepshun's back and began to spar visciously spar with Moordryd. Kicking Moordryd down, Aerrow leapt back on his dragon and hung from the Storm Hawks' shield on his red dragon's flank. Radarr pulled the red dragon towards Decepshun and Aerrow stuck out one of his energy blades. Piercing a piece of red thruster gear on Decepshun's flank, he quickly leapt back into his saddle as Radarr leapt back into his. Moordryd screamed as Decepshun tumbled over, landing in a huge heap. High fiving Radarr, Aerrow complimented, "Nice work there."

Suddenly, a red energy blast flew past them and hit a girl on a red dragon, causing them to wipe out. Looking behind them, they saw Artha get knocked out of the race by another red blast. Another red energy blast hit a piece of white aero gear on Finn's dragon and he yelled, "I'm hit! S-O-P. A.S.A.P. Niner, niner! Engage, engage!"

In a large cloud of brown dust, Finn and his white dragon wiped out. Out of the dust cloud, came a figure, an arch nemesis, riding a black dragon, causing Aerrow to growl, "Dark Ace!" Dark Ace grinned as he leapt into the air and performed his move that Aerrow narrowly dodged, causing the attack to fly past him. Both of them activated red thruster gear and soared ahead as they began to visciously spar. Looking at the side, he saw Piper and Dollfinn lying in a heap, Piper rubbing her head that hit her dragon, courtesy of the Dark Ace's move. Seeing Kitt, Aerrow called, "Kitt! Look out! Dark Ace!"

Unfortunately, he was too late. The Dark Ace performed his move again and hit a piece of red thruster gear on Wyldfyr. The red dragon fell off balance and toppled over, skidding to the roughest stop. "ARGH!" Kitt screamed through clenched teeth after she shook her head and the Dark Ace laughed.

Quickly, Aerrow leapt onto the Dark Ace's dragon and the pair of them began fighting more vicious than ever. A black mag blast from the dragon underneath him picked Aerrow up, and tossed him towards the edge, off the track. Quickly, a red mag burst caught Aerrow and he landed back in his saddle. "Good catch." Commented Aerrow to Dynamyte.

Seeing a piece of green gear on his dragon like the one he saw on Wyldfyr, he clicked a button on his saddle. The green ramming gear on the red dragon activated and she rammed into the Dark Ace with all the force she had. The black dragon stumbled, and with a final ram, wiped out, causing the Dark Ace to go flying out of his saddle and over the edge. Aerrow and Radarr watched as the Dark Ace activated his hang glider and land back on the track with a yell of frustration. The crowd cheered wildly as Aerrow and Radarr crossed the finish line first and skidded to a stop. "Not bad Radarr. We beat the Dark Ace and came in first. It's a good day Buddy." remarked Aerrow and Radarr nodded in agreement.

* * *

I agree. That's not too bad for their first dragon race.

There was something I was gonna comment on, but I forgot.

Gimme those reviews.


	6. Chapter 5

Oh boy! I updated! And this is for you Crystal Wildfyr!

I don't own the Storm Hawks or Dragon Booster

Enjoy! And give me plenty of reviews!

* * *

Walking into the crew area with their dragons following them, Kitt asked, "Who was that guy? The one that took me out? Cause he really scraped my scales!"

"Oh, that was the Dark Ace. Which means that there's also Snipe and Master Cyclonis around here as well." Piper concluded.

"Storm Hawks. That means we're gonna have to find them and get them outta here." Aerrow decided.

"Yeah, and how do you intend to do that? We're doomed." piped up Stork.

Seeing the Dark Ace, Aerrow clenched his teeth as he took out his twin energy blades from behind his back. The Dark Ace looked back at him and took out his own energy blade with the small evil laugh. Before he knew it, he and Aerrow were fighting viciously in the center of the large crowd. Not far from them, Dynamyte was driven into a corner by Dark Ace's dragon, growling and hissing. Near them, Ravess and Finn were firing shots at them with their dragons beginning to fight. Soon, Snipe, Master Cyclonis, Junko, and Piper joined in the fighting with their dragons attacking their opponents' dragons. "Umm, I suggest we get outta here before we're doomed. Even though we already were." Stork suggested.

"Well, you gotta stop them from fighting before some security comes!" cried Kitt.

"I'm not getting in the way of that. You shouldn't either. Unless you want to be doomed." Stork replied.

"And we better get out of here fast! There's some Dragon City Security officers! And they mean serious business!" exclaimed Parmon.

The fighters were oblivious to the crowd of police officers surrounding them until Master Cyclonis and Piper stopped fighting long enough to see an officer advancing on them. Quickly, they saw that all of the people in the crowded race area had rushed out of view, leaving the place like a ghost town. "You all are coming with me!" Captain Faire shouted.

When Aerrow and Dark Ace failed to stop fighting, an officer shot a flare in the air, catching their attention. Acting on reflex, Dark Ace took his energy blade and fired a red blast at the captain, knocking him back. Another officer fired a small dart at Dark Ace who collapsed seconds later and soon, each person fighting met the same fate.

* * *

Waking up after hitting his head on cold floor, Aerrow's green eyes fluttered open and rubbed his head as he sat up. "Where are we?" he ranted.

"Some sort of prison cell." Piper answered.

"Who's in here? Just us?"

"Nope. Finn, Junko, and Radarr are in here too."

"What about Master Cyclonis? And Ravess? And Snipe? And Dark Ace? Where are they?"

"I think they're in the cell next to us. They sound really busy in there. I think they might be finding a way out."

"Well, two can play at that game. Junko! Get us outta here!" ordered Aerrow

"Aerrow. These walls might be solid unbreakable metal." Piper weakly pointed out.

Junko slammed his fists together, activating his family heirloom knuckle busters, and punched the wall. He gave a cry of pain as he looked at his now throbbing red fingers and looked at the wall to see no dent or anything. "So, how do we get out of here?" questioned Finn.

"We need Stork. He'll know how to get us outta here." decided Aerrow.

"Radarr. You're gonna have to get through those bars and get some help." instructed Piper.

Radarr gave a salute and jogged to the bars on the doors. Unable to slip through them, Finn remarked, "Hey, Radarr. Better not eat too many more of Piper's sandcakes."

Growling back, Radarr leapt to the single window, slipped through the bars, and leapt over the edge. Peeking over the edge as much as they good, they saw Radarr slowly floating down to a street with his chute. "Now, we wait." Piper informed.

"Umm, I'm hungry." Junko whined as his stomach gave a large rumble.

"Come to think of it, I'm pretty hungry too." Aerrow added and Finn and Piper nodded in agreement.

"I could eat anything right now, I could even eat merb cabbage!" cried Junko

"Okay, I'm not that desperate, but, I'm still really hungry." Finn gagged from the thought of the disgusting food.

"Well, hopefully Radarr gets Stork back here fast. We have to get out before Master Cyclonis finds a way out." Aerrow finished. "Who knows what they have planned for this place?"

* * *

Oh, they're in Precinct!

Gimme those reviews! I like reviews!:P


	7. Chapter 6

Yay! Another update!

I don't own the Storm Hawks or Dragon Booster

Enjoy

And gimme a lot of reviews. No reviews make me sad.

* * *

Landing on the cool and dark street of Down City, Radarr slowly moved through the shadows. Seeing a shadow coming from around the corner, he dashed behind the nearest garbage dumpster. There was a soft padding of dragon feet coming past him and Radarr shrunk closer to the side. Decepshun pulled to a stop and began to sniff the air. "Decepshun? Got something Girl?" asked Moordryd.

The female dragon continued to look around and was inches away from Radarr when someone called, "Moordryd!"

Radarr let out a sigh of relief as Decepshun pulled her head away to see the commotion. "Cain! What is it?!" snapped Moordryd as his second in command skidded to a stop beside him.

"Why are we gonna go to Precinct? It's stupid going there." Cain whined.

"Because, we gotta break someone out. That's why we're going to Precinct. We're gonna be the good guys for once."

"What?!"

"Relax Cain. I have a tracking dragon. I'm gonna send it up to who we need to get out."

"And?"

"I'll be able to tell them where the secret way out is and then they'd be home free. We have to do this before the Dragon Boo-boo or anyone else shows up and wrecks it!"

"Wait, those guys who were fighting at the track?"

"Those ones exactly."

"Why them? You didn't want to break Rancydd out when he was in?" questioned Cain.

Moordryd smirked, "Don't question me Cain! I have my reasons why Cain. I have my reasons…"

A drago-slug slithered by Radarr's foot and touched its wet slimy skin across his fur. Yelping from the cold, he hit the dumpster with a loud bang. Decepshun and Coershun turned their heads in the way of the noise and roared at Radarr. "Cain! Grab him! He'll ruin everything!" ordered Moordryd and the Dragon Eyes leapt off their dragons.

Taking off, Radarr looked behind him to see Cain and Moordryd catching up. Before he realized it, he had fallen off the street and was plummeting down into the Wastelands. Looking down in disgust before they fell, Moordryd commanded, "Cain. Take care of the mouse and I'll get them out of there. Find him and catch him. Then bring him back to me."

Cain nodded and the pair of them hurried back to their dragons.

* * *

Deploying his parachute, Radarr gave a puzzled look as he floated farther away from his goal. Managing to land on another street, he wandered down the street. It was a lot darker part of the city than the one he was just in. A spiny creature lashed out of him and Radarr yelped before scurrying away. Continuing down the street, he saw shadows behind a corner and dashed as close as he could against the wall, eavesdropping on the conversation. "Marianis. We have to go to the Dragon Eye crew. They stole some of our dragons." A male voice pointed out.

"Not now my little fish. We'll wait until they're clear of the place. Then, they'll be like fish out of water." A female voice decided.

"Okay, but what do we do with this dragon? It's not one of our crews."

"No."

"Where'd-"

"It come from? Dorsull. Dragon City Security brought it down to us. Probably thought it was one of ours."

"Well, who's is it?"

"We'll just have to wait and see. Maybe the owner will come swim by." Marianis commented.

"Okay." Dorsull replied.

Peeking around the corner, Radarr smiled as he saw Dollfynn attached to Marianis' saddle. The little blue dragon looked his way and he waved to it, catching her attention. Slipping out of the grip attaching her to the saddle, Dollfynn ran off and maged Radarr on as she raced past him. At least something went right. Maybe he'd find the others soon as well.

* * *

In Precinct, Finn was annoying everyone in the cell by making popping noises with his mouth from boredom. Looking around, he saw a small faded red ball lying in a corner. He grew a large grin on his face as he picked it up and threw it. It bounced off one wall and onto another one before he managed to catch it again. Continuing to play this game, the ball flew past Piper's face and nearly hit Aerrow in the nose if he hadn't dodged in time. "Hey, how do you think Radarr's doing? He should've got Stork here by now." Aerrow asked the navigation and tactics officer.

"Well, it's a distance up." Piper answered and dodged the ball again as Junko joined in the game.

Looking out the barred window, Aerrow saw a small insect-like thing flying to the cell next to it, carrying a small object. Catching the ball, Aerrow tossed it to Finn and instructed, "Finn! Hit the insect! Or whatever that thing is!"

Taking careful aim, Finn threw the ball and it whacked the tracking dragon out of the sky, causing it to fall dazed down to the Wastelands. "I am so good." Finn bragged.

"What was that?" asked Piper.

"I dunno, but it was something for the Cyclonians. If we're not getting out of here, they're not leaving either." Aerrow responded.

Finn whined, "Aww, man. Now we have nothing to do…again!"

Standing on her tiptoes and looking out the bars, Piper grew a grin. She told them, "I might have a plan to get us out of here!" She looked in her pockets. "Oh! Shoot! I thought I had a Geyser Crystal I could've used. Then, I could've placed it in the small vent outside of the window and the thing could've blown up! I guess when we came here, we didn't get anything to come with us…except for our rides and weapons."

"Umm, can we get something to eat now?" whined Junko.

Meanwhile, Finn found a piece of chalk and was making a tally. "Finn. What are you doing?" Piper questioned.

"I'm marking how many days we've been in here." Finn answered. He drew a quick badly drawn picture. "And here's a picture of Master Cyclonis!"

Aerrow leaned against the wall and watched as Junko and Finn started to fight over the piece of chalk. Piper groaned as she got in the middle to get the chalk away from both of them and Aerrow laughed as the three members of his squadron began to wrestle. At least they were keeping themselves entertained…some what. Meanwhile, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him, causing shivers to crawl up his back.

* * *

Outside of Precinct, Moordryd pulled the binocs away from his eyes. Then, he gave a loud yell of frustration as the tracking dragon fell out of the sky, just as it was reaching its goal. It was so close to it! At the last second, it had to get shot down! And it was from the brats at the racetrack! They were even worse than the meddling Penn brats. He had to get his allies out of there. Especially the Dark Ace. That one had a Bone-mark that he gave to him for an extra powerful ally, so they could complete their goal. "So, that's how they want to play it? That's how the goody two shoes wanna play it?" Moordryd spoke to himself. "Two can play at that game!"

He took out the black draconium gauntlet of sight and locked it onto his right forearm. Decepshun's eyes turned red and she gave a loud roar. Giving a wild grin, Moordryd cried, "Unleash the shadow!!"

* * *

Oh! Moordryd's gone Shadow Booster! How exciting!

GImme those reviews!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey! I updated! And it's for you again Crystal Wildfyr! For making me get off my butt and work on it:P

I don't own Storm Hawks or Dragon Booster

Enjoy!

And don't forget those reviews!

* * *

While everybody except for Aerrow and Finn, were lying in the cell, Finn was already getting incredibly bored and was now playing air guitar while singing along to it. Covering her ears, Piper snapped, "Finn! Stop it! Don't make this worse than it already is!"

Seeing something move, Aerrow ordered, "Everyone! Be quiet! I think I see something!" He heard a slight bustling sound. "And something's going on in the Cyclonian cell!"

All of the Storm Hawks went dead silent and carefully watched where Aerrow was looking. There was definitely something moving; it almost blended in with the darkness completely. A bright purple flash came flying from the darkness and blasted a hole in the cell containing the Cyclonians. "No!" Piper cried.

A small hole in the wall near them appeared and Aerrow put his green eye against it. He saw the Dark Ace helping Master Cyclonis to her feet and the door burst open, with a wave of Dragon City Security officers entering. The Dark Ace took out his energy blade and fired at the three nearest officers, knocking them back. Soon, Ravess was firing red crystal tipped arrows until another blast hit the rest of the security, knocking them down. A spiked dragon with a dark masked figure leapt into the cell and laughed as the officers ran away. "C'mon. Follow me."" He instructed.

Jumping over the edge, the Cyclonians followed and they saw Master Cyclonis, Ravess, and Snipe had deployed their parachutes while the Dark Ace activated his hang glider. "Storm Hawks. We're in a lot of trouble right now. We have to get out of here!" concluded Aerrow. He looked at the hole and then at Junko. "Junko. Start smashing. I might have a plan, that's so crazy, that it'll maybe work."

"Dude. Just let it be able to get up out of here!" Finn exclaimed

"Guys. Start looking around here for anything you think we can use. I don't care what, but just find something." Aerrow added.

As Junko began to smash the hole and make it larger, the other three members of the captive Storm Hawks began to scavenge the cell, nearly ripping it to pieces. Hearing footsteps coming their way, Junko stood in front of the hole whistling and Piper, Finn, and Aerrow sat on the floor. A tough looking officer stopped in front of their cell, took a quick look around, spat on the ground, and barked, "Hey! What are you no good doers doin'?!"

"Noothing." answered Junko.

"What are you three doin' on the ground?! Tryin' to dig your way out?!" He interrogated Finn, Piper, and Aerrow.

"Oh, nothing…nothing big. We're…just…we're…just…uh…playing a game! That's it! We're just playing a game!" Piper stammered.

"Well, yous better not be tryin' to break out. We had a couple already get out. Damn Shadow Booster." Warned the officer. He took another quick look around the cell. "Hey, wasn't there a fifth one? A little furry one?"

"Nope. Never was. There was only four of us. Always was four." Aerrow quickly lied and the guard strolled away.

"Oh, the Sky Knight told a lie…" Finn grinned and Aerrow gave him a punch in the shoulder before they went back to doing their jobs.

"So, what exactly is your plan-" Piper started.

"Piper. Do you have a welding tool with you?" questioned Aerrow.

"Of course I do. Why do you need it?" Piper answered, taking the tool out of her pocket and tossing it to the leader of the Storm Hawks.

"So, what's your plan Dude?" repeated Finn

"It's simple. Piper's gonna weld the stuff we found together. Luckily, there might be someone in the cell across from us. We can break him out and it should cause a little of chaos. Then, we crawl through the hole Junko's working on. Then, if there's someone on the other side, we're gonna use whatever Piper made." explained Aerrow. "So. What'd you all find?"

"I got a couple of screws, a piece of chalk, and 2 buttons." replied Finn.

"And I found a bolt, a pen, a pillow, and some sort of stuffed toy." added Piper

"And I found a couple of metal wrappers, a metal cup, a wooden spoon, and a piece of a blanket." Aerrow finished.

Collecting all the objects, Piper smiled, took out a pair of goggles, and began to weld the items together. Minutes later, both of the Storm Hawks were finished their jobs. Going to the cell door, Aerrow called, "Hey? Is there someone in there?"

A head popped up and a male voice replied, "Course there is Mate."

"Me and my buddy could get you out."

"Please get me outta here Mate. I can't stand it in here." The man agreed

"Okay." Aerrow repeated. "Finn. Show me your sharpshooter skills."

Taking out his energy crossbow, Finn took careful aim before clicking the trigger. A thunderbolt crystal shot out of the weapon and collided into the button that controlled the cell's door. It quickly opened and the prisoner ran out, beginning to open other cells along the way. Red alarms went off and Aerrow informed, "That's our cue! Storm Hawks! Move out!"

Quickly, the four squadron members raced through Junko's smashing job and Piper tossed her quick device on the floor. "I'm not Stork, but that should be able to hole them off." Piper told them.

"Good enough. Guys. Follow me!" Aerrow ordered and he dived off of the edge.

The rest of the Storm Hawks hesitated before leaping fearlessly over the edge like the daredevil Sky Knight that led them. Seeing Aerrow activate his hang glider, Piper, Junko, and Finn deployed their parachutes. Floating down to the ground, Finn. Dude. You have no clue how glad I am to be out of there."

Piper pointed out, "Uh, Aerrow. Doesn't this make us all fugitives?"

"Awww, c'mon Piper. Where's your sense of adventure?" remarked Aerrow. "Now, all we have to do is find Radarr and Stork, take down the Cyclonians, get back to the Condor and we can still make it for the weekend on Terra Neon."

"Sounds easy enough." Piper agreed

* * *

That's just how my mind was working when I thought of their escape.

Gimme those reviews!


	9. Chapter 8

Yayz! They escaped jail!

I don't own DB or Storm Hawks!

Review and enjoyz!

* * *

Walking down a dark street in Down City turf, Aerrow commented, "Well, you guys gotta admit. That was exciting."

"I just wanna go home. Sure, it's been fun for a while, but I miss our home. I want to go back to Atmos!" Junko cried.

"Aww, Junko. Don't worry. It's okay. We'll be home soon." soothed Piper and gave the soft hearted Wallop as he began to cry lightly on her shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a thundering sound and they dived out of the way as something red and large barreled through them. A large cloud of dust rose as the creature skidded to a stop with a roar. Coughing and waving the dust out of his green eyes, Aerrow exclaimed, "Hey! Dynamyte!"

The female dragon roared again and jogged to him, relaxing as he stroked the side of her head. Finn rolled his eyes and Piper elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to groan from annoyance. Getting into the saddle, Aerrow instructed, "Okay, guys. Wait here. I'm gonna see if I can find Radarr or anyone else that can help us."

"No. Aerrow. We're sticking together. Dynamyte found us, so Radarr can find us as well. We're gonna stick together though." Piper decided.

Seconds later, they were more bored than they were in Precinct when they heard banging noises from another street. Hiding against the wall, they saw the Cyclonians and the dark figure riding past. "Keep going. Dark Ace and I'll catch up." The figure replied, causing everyone but the Dark Ace and him to continue as Dark Ace and Shadow Booster to dismount their dragons. "So, the plan is set and ready to go. My father's machine is finally finished. The city, and then the world, is ours!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. This city and this world, they belong to Cyclonia, and Master Cyclonis. It belongs to her and only her." Dark Ace responded and punched Shadow Booster in the face, knocking him down. Getting back on his dragon, Dark Ace grinned, "Thanks for the machine…Moordryd."

Riding away, the Shadow Booster shouted, "We had a deal! You'll regret that! You'll pay for that!"

Dark Ace skidded to a stop and laughed, "No, I don't think I will."

At the same moment, Dark Ace's dragon shifted to its bone-mark form, roared, and maged the Vysox into a pile of green dumpsters. Quickly, Master Cyclonis rode back, looked at Dark Ace, and congratulated, "The Dark Ace…you never cease to amaze anyone."

Dark Ace responded, "I only live to serve Cyclonia, Master Cyclonis."

The rest of the Cyclonians laughed as they returned and Master Cyclonis took out her bright red crystal. Pointing it at Shadow Booster, a red beam emitted off the crystal and levitated him into the air before he crashed into the ground. "What's your plan, Master Cyclonis?" Ravess questioned and she smiled as she kicked Shadow Booster in the jewels. "Man, I can never get enough of doing that to the good guys who thought they could make deals with us."

"Simple Ravess. We take over this terra…for us, for Cyclonia, for me." The young master replied.

"No!" all of the Storm Hawks cried and the Cyclonians looked their way. Quickly, they leapt their dragons in front of the Storm Hawks and they all took out their energy weapons.

* * *

At Penn Stables, Kitt suggested, "Hey. Guys. Maybe we should go try and get them out of there. You know, bail them out of Precinct."

"Oh, Kitt, stop with the ridiculous ideas. That's almost impossible. Dragon City Security never lets anyone out on bail." Parmon reminded.

"Well, we'll break them out of there."

"No, then they'd be fugitives. And we'll be accomplices."

"We have to do something!" Kitt repeated.

Parmon finished, "But we can't Kitt. We can't do anything."

Suddenly, Radarr was riding Dollfynn, with Adrenalyn and Musscle racing alongside them skidded to a stop in the stables, raising a huge dust cloud. When the dust cleared, Dollfynn and the other dragons roared at Avalanche who roared back and maged a screaming Stork on. The rest of the Penn Racing got onto their dragons, but quickly dismounted as Radarr and Dollfynn roared for them to stay away from them and not follow. Taking off, the dragons, Stork, and Radarr raced down into Down City, looking for the rest of the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Oh no! The Storm Hawks are outnumbered! But at least they have Dynamyte!

Reviez!


	10. Chapter 9

I think we need an epic battle now

I don't own Storm Hawks or DB

Enjoy and reviewz!

* * *

Dynamyte roared at Dark Ace's dragon that roared back and she maged Aerrow towards Dark Ace, at a speed that barely allowed Aerrow to grab his energy blades. Roaring again, Dark Ace's dragon roared back and maged Dark Ace towards Aerrow, allowing the two arch-nemesis to engage in a particularly dangerous battle. In seconds, Ravess' dragon hissed and created a powerful mag stream that hit Dynamyte in the side. Roaring in pain, Dynamyte skidded along the rough street, breathing heavy as she stopped. Lifting her head up, she gave a weak roar as she collapsed back down, barely moving. Luckily for Aerrow, he had reacted quick enough that he leapt onto the back of Dark Ace's dragon, and was now continuing his battle while escaping from mag blasts that were meant for him to go flying into the air and down into the Wastelands. Meanwhile, Snipe got off his dragon and was now attempting to smash Junko, leaving the Wallop trying to avoid green mag blasts and a energy mace hitting his face. Master Cyclonis' dragon glanced between the two other black dragons and the other Storm Hawks screamed as they got maged into a pile of green dumpsters. "Guys!" Aerrow called, only to have the dragon underneath him mag him into the air and hold him in front of the Cyclonians.

"Face it Sky Knight. You're finished. You've lost." Master Cyclonis droned. "This world belongs to me."

Suddenly, a red mag blast hit Dark Ace and flung him off his dragon. Dynamyte roared as she saw Aerrow hanging there and she maged him back to her. The other dragons advanced on the red dragon and trapped her in a corner. A light blue mag stream hit the Bone-mark on the dragon's forehead and he roared as it flew off him into the Wastelands. Leaping off the ledge, the rest of the Storm Hawks were maged onto their dragons. Ravess leapt off her dragon and it charged at Adrenalyn, causing the white dragon to roughly mag off her rider and charge back. Both of the dragons bashed heads against each other and they began to viciously fight each other, neither of them giving up. Snipe's green mug of a dragon raced towards them, maging his rider on, and was ready to ram Adrenalyn off the edge when Avalanche came in front of him. Crashing into the thick brown draconium dragon, the small green dragon and his rider with the incredibly thick skull fell to the ground, knocked out. Mussle charged to Master Cyclonis' dragon when black blast from Ravess' dragon hit him away. Quickly, Dark Ace called, "Fearr! Attack!"

Dynamyte maged Aerrow off of her as Fearr charged her and they began an epic fight. Even though Fearr had more offense, Dynamyte was quick, agile, and balanced, allowing her to attack quickly with her two powerful hind legs. Energy blades clashed against the others, causing the red and blue light to radiate off their faces. Adrenalyn collided into a back wall with a red gash on her neck and she was struggling for breath as Ravess kicked Finn down beside her. Dollfynn roared and charged at Master Cyclonis' dragon, head butting her, causing both teenage girls to fly off their dragons from the force of the attack. Taking out her energy bow and arrows, Ravess aimed a shot at Stork's head and let it go. The green merb yelped as the red tipped arrow narrowly missed his head and he hit a button on his saddle. Ravess gave a questioning look until she was flung into the air and started to come down near the dumpsters. Unfortunately, she missed the dumpsters and landed in a garbage can that fell down and covered her in garbage. The black dragon gave a yelp of fright as a brown mag stream lifted her into the air and land next to Ravess, causing another wave of garbage to land on them. Giving a quiet laugh, Stork quickly hid behind Avalanche who crouched down to avoid energy blasts and other attacks coming at them. Slashing her claws at Dollfynn, Master Cyclonis' Psi-class dragon had blood highlighted on its claws, causing Dollfynn to give a roar of pain. Attacking back, Dollfynn hit the black dragon in the side, knocking it down. Digging her claws into the neck and flank of the opponent dragon, Dollfynn roared as the black dragon maged her off, causing their vicious fight to resume again. Fearr hit a wall and Dynamyte bared her teeth with a growl as they launched back at each other. Then, she gave a high-pitched roar of pain as Fearr bit into her neck and wrestled her down. Struggling, she tried to reach with her back legs to fight him back, but couldn't reach as Fearr tightened his grip on her, sinking his teeth deeper, to the point of eventually suffocating her if he continued to make his grip on her neck stronger. Taking one of her short, but strong forearms, she managed to hit him enough that he loosened the bite on her and began to scratch him with her powerful legs. Knocking him off her, she managed to get a couple of breaths before they wrestled again. From the weakness of the pain on her neck, Fearr regained the grip on her neck, making it tighter than ever. She roared in pain, continuing to fight him off her, she suddenly gave another high pitched roar of pain as scarlet blood began drip off her as Fearr dragged a claw through her side, the blood leaving an obvious stain on the claws. Hearing his dragon's pain as the claws were dragged against her again, Aerrow powered up for his move as Dark Ace powered up for his own move. Aiming their energy staffs at each other after a rough showdown, Master Cyclonis and Piper fired crystal charges from their staffs as a blue and red energy blast from Dark Ace and Aerrow collided with theirs. A deep canyon in the ground opened in the street and all of the Storm Hawks and Cyclonians fell yelling down it, their dragons shimmered away in the fading light of Down City.

* * *

Uh oh! Where are they going now?!

Pretty epic battle

Reviewz!


	11. Chapter 10

Okey dokey. Let's finish this story!

I don't own Storm Hawks or DB

Enjoy and review!

* * *

The Storm Hawks screamed as they fell through the sky and landed roughly on the cold metal floor inside of their ship, the legendary Condor. Getting off of a squashed Finn, Junko commented, "We're home!"

Rubbing the side of her head, Piper agreed, "We are! We actually are home!"

Seeing the steering wheel of the carrier ship, Stork's eyes widened. Running to the part and hugging the steering wheel, Stork kissed it and cried, "My beloved! I'm never gonna leave you again Baby!"

"Do you two want a room or something?" teased Finn as he stood up and tried to straighten himself out before falling down again.

Rubbing the steering wheel, Stork reassured the Condor, "Aww, don't listen to him Baby. He just doesn't understand us."

Radarr was clung onto Aerrow's head, so frightened that he wouldn't let go, no matter how many times Aerrow tried to pull him off. Unable to let his little blue co-pilot let go, Aerrow suggested, "I think we should head to Terra Neon. After all, didn't I say that? When we got back here, we had enough time to spend the weekend on Terra Neon."

Finn attempted to stand up when they heard a nasty crack and winced. "Not a thing to worry about. Just was getting up…" he told them. "Yes! Let's go to Terra Neon!"

Aerrow then thoughtfully wondered, "I wonder what happened to Dynamyte. I hope she's okay."

"Aerrow. Don't worry. She's probably just fine." Piper answered and she gave him a small smile.

"Let's go to Neon already!" Finn whined.

"Stork! Set course for Terra Neon!" exclaimed Aerrow with a huge grin appearing on his face.

* * *

Landing on the cold hard floor in the Cyclonian Tower, Snipe got off the floor onto his feet, saw his older sister covered in garbage and grinned, "Hey. Ravess. You smell like a garbage chute."

Pulling a old banana peel out of her magenta hair, Ravess' last nerve snapped as she stood up. "Ohh, you'll regret that Snipe!" she snarled at him with him giving a sheepish grin.

As a response, she kicked her younger and incompetent brother in the family jewels before stalking away, swearing her head off. Getting back onto his feet, Dark Ace smirked as he saw Snipe fall to the ground, wincing in pain. For the heck of it, Dark Ace kicked Snipe in the family jewels as well, causing him to scream in pain, and smirking like the cat that ate the canary, Dark Ace strutted away. Shaking her head in disapproval, Master Cyclonis leapt up with the essence of a leopard and scolded, "Snipe. You disgust me."

Like the other two, she canned Snipe in the family jewels too, causing to scream even louder in pain. Giving a small smirk, she walked away into her crystal lab. Everything was back to normal in Atmos.

* * *

Hahahahaha! Feel the pain Snipe!

So, that was one of the better endings eh?

Review!


End file.
